There are known in the art many solid catalyst components for olefin polymerization containing a titanium atom, a magnesium atom, a halogen atom, and an internal electron donor. It is also known in the art that an internal electron donor exerts a great deal of influence on a catalyst performance of a catalyst component for olefin polymerization.
JP 2-252704A discloses a polymerization process of propylene in the presence of a catalyst formed from a titanium trichloride composition, an organoaluminum compound, an organosilicon compound, and an ester of an aliphatic acid such as an adipic acid ester as an internal electron donor.
Patent literatures such as JP 6-49119A, JP 61-21109A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,049A), JP 62-146904A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,481A), and JP 1-98603A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,148A) disclose an olefin polymerization catalyst using a sebacic acid ester as an internal electron donor.